


The Magic String

by RedChucks



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Vince’s thinky thoughts about Howard, vince’s POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedChucks/pseuds/RedChucks
Summary: So I was trying to turn this in to something more but it didn’t want to play, so it much remain a drabble, based on a kids book I own called The Magic String.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	The Magic String

Sometimes, when Vince really concentrates, he thinks he can feel Howard, even when they’re not in the same room, or even in the same part of town. It’s not a sex thing (tho God sometimes Vince wishes it was because what wouldn’t he give to _feel_ Howard) and it’s not even a physical sensation thing (which Vince also sometimes wishes it was because there are times when he really wishes Howard was there to give him a hug). It’s more like a tugging in his chest; a string tied around his heart. 

The other end is tied around Howard’s, he’s sure of it and he knows that no matter how tangled or frayed it might get at times, it will never actually snap or become untied. If he concentrates on pulling that string tight the tug on his heart is distinctly Howardish, like Howard is there, not in any way Vince knows how to describe, just... there. 

Other times he feels a tugging on his heart even when he isn’t trying, only to come home to a freshly baked batch of tiny cakes, or a gift left on his pillow that Howard found and thought he’d like. Vince knows that those little tweaks to his heart mean that Howard is thinking of him too. Knows it like he knows Jagger is a god and Bowie is an angel. 

Not that he’d ever tell anyone, not even Howard. He doesn’t want to give anyone an excuse to cut that string, not when, some days, it’s a life line.


End file.
